Galois field linear transformers have recently been improved (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,533 to Stein et al., filed Jan. 18, 2002 entitled GALOIS FIELD LINEAR TRANSFORMER) so that they can perform historically multicycle operations in one cycle using predictive logic. In that approach each cell of the Galois field linear transformer (GFLT) includes an AND gate, an Exclusive OR gate and a storage device. The storage device is used to enable or disable its associated cell in order to implement a pattern of enabled/disabled cells that define a particular function that will be applied to the input data e.g. bit permutation, cyclic redundancy checking (CRC), scrambling/descrambling and convolutional coding. Typically, the entire matrix of cells making up the GFLT is set to a pattern to perform a particular function even when only a portion of the matrix is required. This is not economical of power or die size.